henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fleeing the Complex/@comment-27212027-20151114014731
For the Ranks do the following: GI (Boost,Left,Whoopee Cushion,Power Jump, Balooon,Helium,Leaf,Dhigny) PD(Tackle,Acrobatics,Item,Sword Guy,Truck,Slam,Wait out the timer at the edge of the cliff) CA(Boost,Up,Synchronized Takedown,The Force,Sniper and Taser,Throw Hat, Make Face, Motorcycle) IRO(Wait for transition,Laser,Call the Government,Flash,Mini Helicopter, Tackle the left guy.) TB(Wait for transition,Laser,Call the Toppat Clan,Drill,Sick Ride) Kredit 2 Team: Wait out the Credits on any of the ending, IRO is the fastest. Patron of tunes: At the credits of the endings click on any of the Music. Master of the Wall: Click this after getting all of the Medals. Golden Boy: Do all 60 unique fails. 101 Failmations: Do 101 fails, Judo Throw is the fastest(Boost,Up,Synchronized Takedown, Judo Throw) For Rise and Shine,bruUGHNO,Nailed it, and Waldo do the following: Rise and Shine: find the dude in the medal picure in all of the timelines and click on him. 1. At the docks when using leaf to the left of the boat on the docks. 2. At Two Elevators, throwing hat and he is in the middle outside. 3. The Yard(Tactical), pick sword guy and he comes out of the building in the top rightish, this one is tricky because the time to click him isn't alot. 4. Using Earthbend in the Cafeteria(Government), in the top left corner when the other girl starts throwing rocks at you. 5. Call the Toppat clan, and when Henry enters the cafeteria, he is in the top near a trash can. Window of time is even shorter for this than 3, and the annyoing cutscene if you miss him. bruUGHNO: There are 3 of them, 2 in the moon and 1 in the Mario Kart selection wheel, you have to press all 3 of em to get the medal. 1. In the moon at the end of the Suspected Dead ending. 2. In the moon using Shadozer at the docks. 3. In the mario kart selection wheel at Transfer Cells Blockade. Nailed It: There are 3 spots that Henry will fall hard to the ground you have to click where he lands, so he "Nails it" 1. In the Solo Outside Security, use power jump and the spot to click is around the Danger sign. 2. Solo Bowels of the Complex going to Docks, once he gets to the grate click under it outside at the docks. 3. Same place Solo Docks, use Leaf and click under him just before he falls to get it. Finding Waldo. Waldo is at The Yard(Escape Route) (Boost,Up,Synchronized Takedown,The Force,Sniper and Tazer, Throw Hat, Make Face) and is hiding near the middle next to a rock. xXn00bslayerXx: Watch the instant replay(Boost,Up,Synchronized Takedown,The Force,Sniper and Crossbow) aeiou: Click aeiou 7 times(Boost,Left,Whoopee Cushion,Power Jump,Baloon,Plunger Boots) Spooked: Go to the building on the far left(Tackle,Acrobatics,Item,) Easy medal: Follow the instructions. Located at the TB ending but instead of Sick Ride do Slingshot, and when it tells you to click this button, don't because another "Ok" button will appear next to it.(After 28 button clicks) (This and That, and Yes or No do not matter, both take you to the trick button) Enjoy